Fate is Sealed
by SnapCracklePop
Summary: This is the sequel to Twist of Fate. Deals with Nathan and Haley's growing relationship and the evolution of the Leyton family. LP NH KK
1. Introduction

A/N: This is the Sequel to Twist of Fate. If you haven't read it I suggest that you do in order to understand the storyline.  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I don't own One Tree Hill. This message applies to the rest of this story. (I'm too lazy to keep writing it)  
  
Chapter One  
  
*Introduction*  
  
The story starts out 6 years later at Haley and Nathan's wedding.  
  
Haley James (Scott)- 24 years old. Graduated from Princeton and went on to law school. She recently passed the bar exam. Her and Nathan broke up once in their junior year of college because the long distance relationship was too complicated. They got back together shortly after and have been together ever since. Nathan proposed right after their college graduation but they waited to until after Haley finished law school to get married.  
  
Nathan Scott- 24 years old. Graduated from UCONN with a bachelor's in business. He excelled in basketball and Whitey got him a spot in the NBA. He played there for two years and was one of the hottest players in the game before he blew out his shoulder. He fell back on his business degree and opened a sport's club. He and Haley bought a house together outside of Boston.  
  
Lucas Scott- 24 years old. Graduated from NYU and majored in pre-med. He spent three years in medical school and has a medical degree in psychiatry. Engaged to Peyton for a year. Has a successful medical practice and a house in the Hamptons. Three years ago he and Peyton had twin boys  
  
Peyton (Sawyer) Scott- 24 years old. After completing art school she went on to have a job with the New York Times. She had a strip but was unhappy with the type of art they wanted so she quit. She opened a gallery of her work and has become one of the most sought after artists.   
  
Cameran Faith Scott- 6 years old. Goes to a private school in the Hamptons. Looks exactly like Peyton but has Lucas' easygoing personality and passion for learning.  
  
Benjamin Russell Scott- Three years old. Not in school yet. Son of Lucas and Peyton. Has twin brother Gavin and sister Cameran. Looks just like his father but has Peyton's artistic ability.  
  
Gavin Mitchell Scott- Three years old. Twin of Benjamin and brother of Cameran. Has dark hair and eyes like Karen and the Scott basketball gene.  
  
Karen Roe- Still lives in Tree Hill and owns the café. Started dating Keith a year ago.  
  
Keith Scott- Lives in Tree Hill and runs what is not "Keith Scott Motors" (previously Dan Scott's car dealership). Always still runs "Scott Body Shop". His dream of dating Karen has come true.  
  
Deb (Scott) Roderick- Remarried a salesman (Thomas Roderick) and moved to Manhattan.   
  
Dan Scott- Nobody has heard from him after the divorce. People of Tree Hill suspect that he has moved to California to be an agent.  
  
Brooke (Davis) ?- Left after high school graduation. Famous for a while with a modeling career until she got married and had a child with a mystery man. (Surprised to come!)  
  
Jake Jagielski- 24 years old. Lived in Tree Hill with Jenny. Nikki petitioned for custody of Jenny but was turned down. Jake hasn't heard from her since.  
  
Jenny Jagielski- 7 years old. Attends Tree Hill Elementary. Doesn't remember her mother. 


	2. Monday, July 15

Chapter One  
  
*Monday, July 15*  
  
"I told you four times already, cancel all of my appointments for the next three weeks." Lucas told his assistant in an aggravated tone over his cell phone. "Yes I am sure...What part of being to best man at my brother and best friend's wedding do you not understand?...Thank you." He let out a sigh and walked into his house.  
  
"Boys I told you to cut that out." Peyton yelled from the kitchen at Gavin and Ben. Luke heard a loud crash upstairs. "Get down here right now." She shouted. There was a rumble of tiny footsteps coming down the stairs and his sons flew right by him into the kitchen. He listened temporarily while Peyton lectured the boys about not playing basketball in the house and then casually strolled into the room. "You're home early. Did your patient cancel?" Peyton greeted and they shared a little kiss.  
  
"That's disgusting." Cameran complained from her spot at the table before going back to reading her book.  
  
"Anyway, why are you home?" Peyton continued.  
  
"I cancelled my last appointment today. We need to start packing" Lucas told her.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"We have a flight to North Carolina at eight o'clock tonight."  
  
"I thought we were going next month." She was bewildered.  
  
"That's what I thought too until I got a phone call from Haley today. They are moving the wedding to the 29th of this month." He stated.  
  
"What! That's only two weeks from now!"  
  
"I know, but they said it was the only opening that the reception hall had this year and they took it. So I went online and bought five tickets for a flight back home." Luke explained.  
  
"Well like you said, we need to pack." Peyton scurried upstairs. After packing up their stuff, each person had one suitcase in hand.  
  
By the time they got to the airport, parked the car and got through security, it was seven o'clock. Instead of spending the hour waiting, Peyton and Lucas decided to bring the kids to one of the airport stands for some ice cream. On their way to way there they ran into Deb and her husband Tom. They had met him once at their wedding and they were glad to that Deb found a good husband. She deserved to be treated well after having to put up with Dan for all those years. Once the kids finished their ice cream and the adults chatted for a while, they made their way back to the terminal. As if it wasn't ironic enough that Deb and Tom were in the airport at the same time as them but they were also on the same flight, although both families were in different parts of the plane.  
  
Finally after waiting half and hour, their rows were permitted to board. It was Cameran, Ben and Gavin's first time on an airplane and you could tell by the excitement in their eyes. They were fascinated by the way to trays came out of the seat and how you could tilt you chair back and forth. Lucas was sitting in the middle of one row with Cameran in the isle seat and Gavin by the window. Peyton was sitting directly behind them with Ben next to the window. The children didn't mind the take off process. Luke attributed it to the joy of chewing gum.  
  
After half an hour into their two-hour flight, all of them were asleep and it was a perfect picture. Somehow Gavin had crawled into Lucas's lap and fallen asleep. Cameran was sleeping peacefully with her head on her father's shoulder clutching her stuffed tiger. Ben had laid his head on Peyton's lap and dozed off. Their serenity was interrupted by the blare of the captain's voice over the speaker commanding them to buckle their seatbelts and return their trays and seats to the upright position. Reluctantly they all complied.  
  
Before they knew it, they were standing on the front steps of Karen's house. Gavin and Ben had fallen asleep and were being carried by Lucas. Peyton was holding Cameran's hand, although the little girl looked as though she was about to fall asleep any second. It was way past all of the children's bedtimes.   
  
"They're here!" Karen answered the door and scooped Cameran into her arms. "I haven't seen you since last year."  
  
"I'm six now Nana." Cameran told her before yawning.  
  
"Look at how exhausted the kids are. Come one inside." She ushered them all in the door.  
  
"Mom the bags are still in the car." Lucas told her, attempting to walk back out.  
  
"They can wait. You let your own mother wait for a year without visiting, so you luggage can wait now." She folded her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry mom. I've been really busy with work lately." Luke hugged his mother.  
  
"I know. I'm so proud of you. My son is a doctor."  
  
"Daddy, I'm tired." Cameran tugged at his sleeve.  
  
"Okay sweetheart. Let's get ready for bed." Karen pulled out the bed from her couch and got out blankets and pillows for the children. Lucas snuck out and retrieved the bags from the car. Peyton dressed Gavin and Ben while they were asleep and Karen helped with Cameran. She was asleep next to her brothers as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
Lucas and Peyton were absolutely drained by the day. They had the task of squeezing into Luke's old twin bed. Their excuse for keeping it at the time was valid; they couldn't fit anything bigger with the baby furniture. But now the decision came back to haunt them.   
  
"We haven't done this in a while." Peyton stated, snuggled up close to Lucas.  
  
"And I don't mind one bit." He gave her a little kiss on the forehead.  
  
"At least I'm not pregnant this time. It was horrid. I could barely fit in the bed by myself."  
  
"You think it was bad for you? I had to sleep on the edge of the bed, almost falling out every time you moved. Then you would freeze the room out with air conditioning, then take the blankets from me." He pouted.  
  
"Oh I sorry baby. I'll make it up to you." Peyton gave him a kiss right on the lips.  
  
"Having my children is enough of a restitution for me."  
  
"You are so sweet. That's why I love you."   
  
"I love you too." 


	3. Tuesday, July 16

Chapter Two  
  
Tuesday, July 16  
  
Lucas woke up the next morning surprised to find himself in his old bedroom. It took him a moment to remember why he was there, I guess you could say it was morning amnesia. He heard the shower running and assumed it was Peyton only because she wasn't lying beside him. Luke walked out of the room and into the living room expecting to find three children jumping around at 7 am. Somehow Cameran, Gavin and Ben always managed to be wide awake at ungodly hours. The only problem was that they weren't there.  
  
He found a note on the coffee table in Karen's handwriting.  
  
_Lucas and Peyton,  
  
Keith and I took the kids to the beach today. Hope you don't mind. We'll be back around nine tonight. Enjoy your kid-free day.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
P.S. Haley called; Peyton needs to call her back._  
  
Just as Luke sat down with his cup of coffee, Peyton emerged from the shower.   
  
"Where are the kids?" She asked with a bit of panic in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry. My mom and Keith took them to the beach for the day.... And Haley needs to speak with you." He added.  
  
"I wonder what she wants so early in the morning." Peyton picked up the phone and dialed Haley's familiar cell phone number. They had kept in touch a lot during college and afterward. They now considered themselves best friends. "Damn it, it's her voicemail." She muttered. "Where are she and Nathan staying?"  
  
"I think they're in Nate's old house." Lucas replied.  
  
"Really? I thought Deb sold that a few years back when she moved to New York." She questioned.  
  
"I thought so too but, that's where they said they were staying." He shrugged. It made him wonder about the house though. He could have sworn that Deb had sold the house, but apparently not.  
  
"What is the number? Do you remember?" Peyton asked trying to jog her memory of when Nathan and her had dated. She had called him almost everyday, but then again it was ten years ago.  
  
"I have no idea. Just call 411." Luke suggested.  
  
"Hello...yes, I'm looking for the phone number of 27 Maple Drive (A/N: I have absolutely no idea if this is his address)...555-4927...Okay, thank you." She hung up and then dialed the number.  
  
"Hi Hales...Yeah sure...We'll be over in ten minutes...See ya then."   
  
"I just woke up, how do you expect me to be ready in ten minutes?" Lucas argued.  
  
"If I can do it then you can do it." Peyton encouraged. She watched him sulk for a moment. "It is harder to get you ready than it is to get all three of the kids ready."  
  
"I get the picture." He stood up and walked into the bathroom. Within five minutes he was showered, dressed and ready to go.  
  
"I told you it wasn't that hard."  
  
"Oh come on. Let's just go." They got into their rented SUV and drove across town to Nathan's house. Before they even got out of the car, Haley came running out the front door still clad in her pajamas.   
  
"You need to come inside quickly. I need your help." She grabbed Peyton and pulled her into the house.  
  
'I feel loved.' He thought to himself as he walked into the house. He found Nathan laying on the couch, on the verge of falling asleep.  
  
"So Haley got to you too?" Luke plopped next to him.  
  
"Yeah, she said something about her sister and a dress but I was still half asleep at the time." Nathan admitted.  
  
"So what is the plan for today?"  
  
"Well let's see...We ordered to rings to be inscribed, we ordered to cake, we ordered the flowers, the reception hall is booked...we need tuxes."   
  
"Oh great, my favorite part." Lucas replied sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, I know. Haley has this thought in her head that we will actually wear a purple tie." Nathan told his brother.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I know. The flowers, the tablecloths and the bridesmaids' dresses are purple so she expects us to match." He explained.  
  
"How could you let her chose purple?" Luke shook his head.  
  
"I didn't realize that it would require us to wear purple."  
  
"Well it's too late now." He gave Nathan an irritated look.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." With that he laid back down on the couch and did just that. A few moments later both of the guys were sound asleep.  
  
Haley and Peyton- Kitchen  
  
"Calm down Hales." Peyton told her friend who was pacing across the room. "It's not that bad."  
  
"My maid of honor just cancelled on me, that is not bad it's the worst." Haley's sister was supposed to be her maid of honor but since the wedding was moved up two weeks she couldn't make it, she would be in Brazil with the Peace Corp during that time.  
  
"Don't be such a s pessimist. You have plenty of other sisters." Peyton assured her.  
  
"Yeah but I don't like any of them as much." The truth was she didn't really want to have her sister as her maid of honor. She was obligated to chose her because she was the only one of her sisters that wasn't a maid of honor for someone in the family already. Haley would have asked Peyton instead, and now she could. Maybe things weren't that complicated after all.  
  
"I have an idea." She sat down at the table. "You can be the matron of honor."   
  
"Won't your parents be disappointed though?" Peyton questioned.  
  
"Truth be told they are already upset enough about me marrying Nathan. They still haven't warmed up to that idea yet." Haley confessed.  
  
"I guess I accept then." He gave her friend a hug.  
  
"Come on let's go shopping for some dresses." Haley pulled Peyton out of the kitchen, stopping to observe Nathan and Lucas sleeping in the living room.  
  
"Isn't that just the cutest thing." Peyton commented.  
  
"Yeah. It's a Kodak moment." She smiled. "But we have a very important mission ahead of us." And then left. 


	4. Tuesday, July 16 Part II

Chapter 3  
Tuesday, July 16- Part II  
  
"I think this is my favorite so far." Peyton shouted from the dressing room as she tried on the matron of honor dress.  
  
"Okay come on out." Haley replied from her spot in front of the mirror. She was having the final fitting of bridal dress. It was a classic strapless, white dress with an embroidered top and pearls around the waist. The bottom was satin with a slight ruffle to it. Peyton emerged from the dressing room in a deep purple gown. The top was held up by spaghetti straps and the front came down into a v-neck. The bottom of the dress ended just below the knee. The only difference between the bridesmaid's dress and the matron of honor's was that they were strapless.  
  
"What do you think?" Peyton asked revealing the dress.  
  
"That is the one." Haley told her.  
  
"Wow Hales, you look great. Nathan will go wild for that gown." She complimented.  
  
"You think so?"   
  
"You need to stay still Ms. James." The tailor instructed.  
  
"I thought this was the final fitting. Why are you still measuring?" Haley inquired.  
  
"Well it appears that your waist measurement has increased since the time you wore this dress."   
  
"Oh man, I have been feeling a little bloated lately. It's probably all the extra chocolate I've been eaten the last couple of weeks."  
  
"Well I guess it's a sign to cut down on them." Peyton shrugged.  
  
"I wonder how Lucas and Nathan are doing with their tuxes." Haley thought aloud.  
  
"I'll call them when I get changed." She put her regular clothes back on and took out her cell phone.  
  
The Scott House with Luke and Nathan  
  
The guys were both still enjoying their nap. Neither of the had woken up the whole two hours that the girls were gone until Lucas's phone rang. The shrill of 'Can Can' caused him to wake up abruptly.   
  
"Hello?" He answered groggily.  
  
"Hey babe, how's the shopping going?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Oh it's really good so far." He commented while trying to shake Nathan into waking up as well.   
  
"Good. I just wanted to tell you that we'll be home in an hour. I'll see you later." With that she hung up.  
  
"Nathan we need to hurry up. We're supposed to be getting the tuxedos." Luke was rushing to get his shoes. "We only have an hour."  
  
"Oh my gosh, let's go." Nathan followed his brother out the door and into his car. Within ten minutes they arrived at the store.  
  
"I already have the tuxes picked out but we need you measurements." Nathan told Lucas.   
  
"What about Tim and Jake? Have they been fitted yet?"  
  
"Yeah, they went to a tailor and sent me their measurements." He explained.  
  
"Well why couldn't I just do that then?" Luke asked.  
  
"You could've but you didn't. We're here now so let's just get this over with." Nathan sighed. The tailor came over to fit Lucas and he stood patiently.  
  
"Now about this whole purple tie thing..." He started. "What if we just wore a silver tie instead? That's what I did for my wedding to avoid wearing a red tie."  
  
"If we do that then you have to take the heat if I get in trouble." Nathan warned.  
  
"Haley won't get mad. she'll probably be so overwhelmed by the whole atmosphere I doubt that she'll even notice; Peyton didn't." Luke explained.  
  
"I hope you're right." His brother went to change the order on the tuxes. They left a few minutes later and when they got back to the house their wives were already home.  
  
"Hey." Peyton gave Lucas a little peck on the lips. "We were thinking that all four of us should go out to dinner tonight and catch up."  
  
"That's sounds great. We just have to be back when the kids come home at nine." He told her. They stood there a few moments until Luke got impatient.  
  
"What are we waiting for?"  
  
"Them." Peyton motioned towards Haley and Nathan who were on the verge of a full fledged make-out session.  
  
"Ahem." He cleared his throat. "You're supposed to save that action for the honeymoon." With that statement Haley started to blush profusely.   
  
"Sorry, let's go." Nathan said slightly embarrassed as well.   
  
The Restaurant  
  
"So how's life been treating you two?" Haley asked Lucas and Peyton after they were seated by the waitress.  
  
"It's been great. My practice had really taken off." Luke replied.  
  
"That pretty much gives me the stability to work whenever I want." Peyton added. "What about you guys?"  
  
"I just got accepted at a law firm in Boston and Nathan's business is taking off." Haley explained and gave Nathan's leg a little squeeze under the table. They continued to talk over dinner when the food came.  
  
"Have you heard from your father at all?" Peyton asked when the desert arrived. Immediately after she asked the question a look of dismay passed over Nathan's face. "Never mind, I really shouldn't have said anything."  
  
"No, it's okay. But I haven't seen or spoken to my father since the divorce. My mom says that he's in California somewhere with some high profile job and he just married some woman that's like twenty years younger too." He told them in a disgusted tone. The whole group was silent. Peyton regretted asking the question in the first place.  
  
The truth was that Nathan was more ashamed than sad about his father 'disappearance'. Over the years he never missed all the pressure and negativity that Dan supplied in his life. The part that hurt the most was the his father could just leave without a second thought. But what did he expect? Dan had done it to his first son 26 years earlier. It was having to tell people that his father ran off to Hollywood and married someone his age that was embarrassing for him. Moments like that made him feel totally guilty about making Lucas's life miserable during most of high school. Everyone in town knew that Dan left Karen and traded in his son for basketball and he had thrown that in Luke's face. Now Nathan was facing the same situation and he couldn't imagine how much it would hurt to have someone reminding him of it.  
  
After receiving the check from the waiter ten minutes later, they left the restaurant. Peyton and Lucas got home just as Karen and Keith were coming back from the beach.  
  
"Mommy we had such a great time. We swam in the ocean and Grandma bought us ice cream and Gavin got stung by a jellyfish." Cameran rambled as she came running out of the car.  
  
"What?! Where is he?" Peyton ran over and saw Gavin getting out of the car with a bandage of his foot.  
  
"Oh baby, are you okay?" She enveloped him a hug and showered him with little kisses.  
  
"Oh he'll live." Karen assured her.  
  
"Yeah and Grandma bought me a boogie board." Gavin pointed to the object that Keith was pulling out of the trunk. Lucas was busy listening to Cameran tell about the day at the beach until she got up to the part about Gavin's foot. He came running over with the same reaction as Peyton. It always amazed him how easily children could forget about things when you bought them something.  
  
Ben had already fallen asleep on the drive home and Keith carried him into the house followed by the rest of the family. The kids fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. The rest of the family did the same not long after.  
  
A/N: I know this may not be the most exciting chapter but I need to right it just to get some background. I promise that this story will take a lot more twists in the next couple of chapters. 


	5. Monday, July 29

Chapter Four  
  
Monday, July 29  
  
Two weeks later, the day of the wedding had rolled around. The wedding was scheduled to begin at one o'clock and it was already eleven o'clock. Haley was at the house with Peyton, her two sisters, her mother and Karen. They had been frantically getting ready for the past three hours. Peyton had thrown a bachelorette party at Karen's house as part of her job as matron of honor. The party was nothing wild and nothing was done that would have upset their men. They had watched 'Thelma and Louise' and Haley enjoyed the last time she could comment on how cute Brad Pitt's butt was.   
  
The next morning all of them woke up at eight o'clock to start preparing. Haley was a mess that morning, stressing over everything that needed to be done. Peyton had sent Haley's family out to get the dresses and make sure that the cake was delivered to the reception hall. Meanwhile Karen cooked Haley a good breakfast to calm her down. When the family returned they all helped Haley put the dress on and do her hair and make-up. Once they were done with that, they put their own dresses on. Deb came shortly after with Cameran, Ben and Gavin. Peyton didn't want the kids at the bachelorette party the night before and Deb had decided to help Karen out by closing the café for her, so she took the kids with her.   
  
Deb and her husband Thomas had been trying to have kids but didn't have much luck. They visited a fertility specialist and had conceived a child two weeks later but sadly Deb miscarried during her first month, mostly because of her age. After that they decided to take a little time before trying again, but they thought it would be nice to spend some time with children. That night Tom and Deb brought the kids to the movies to see 'Shrek 2' and then bought them ice cream. Throughout the whole trip Cameran, Gavin and Ben had been spoiled rotten by everyone.   
  
Meanwhile Lucas and Nathan had stayed over at Keith's that night. (A/N: Keith never moved to Charleston). It was the only place safe enough for them to have a bachelor party. At any other house there was the risk of one of the women coming back to get something. They rented 'American Wedding' because they felt to guilty to watch anything dirtier. Like typical guys they fell asleep half way through anyway. Lucas woke up first the next morning by the sound of his cell phone. It was Peyton calling. She had a feeling they were probably all still sleeping so she called to wake them up. Luke sat up slowly and looked around, not quite remembering where he was. It had been six years since he had been in his uncle's house and nearly ten since he had slept on his couch. He looked around to see Nathan sleeping on the couch and Keith sprawled out on his recliner. He tried to get up but realized that his foot had fallen asleep from sleeping on the loveseat that night. Lucas finally managed to walk over and wake up the other guys. They got up and made themselves a hearty breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs and toast.   
  
At ten o'clock Jake and Tim showed up at the door. Neither of them could get off work any earlier than the day before. Jake left Jenny with Haley and Peyton to get ready for the wedding, she was one of the flower girls. Keith went to get the tuxedos and Luke picked up the rings from the jeweler. Before they knew it, it was twelve o'clock.   
  
Keith, Lucas, Nathan, Tim, Jake and Haley's two brothers all piled into a limo that they hired to go to the church. Haley and her family had chosen to have the wedding in the small Christian chapel across town. Nathan was not much of a religious person but he was willing to go along with it, as long as it would help the James family accept the fact that he was marrying Haley.  
  
At the same time the girls were in one of the small back rooms getting their last minute details straight. Haley had to make sure that she had something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Peyton was showing the flower girls, Cameran and Jenny, how to throw the flower petals when they went down the isle. Ben and Gavin looked absolutely adorable in their mine tuxes.   
  
Finally the time had come for the wedding to begin. Nathan took their places by the altar and waited for the bridal procession to begin. The organ began to play the hymn and the doors in the back of the church opened. The flowers girls where first down the isle, followed by the ring bearers. Next came the bridesmaids and groomsmen, linked arm in arm. After them came Luke and Peyton. Then the sound of the bridal march filled the chapel.   
  
Nathan stood in awe when Haley began to make her way down the isle on the arm of her father. It was just like Lucas had described it to him, pure bliss. He felt like nothing to ruin his day.   
  
Haley reached the altar. Her father kissed her hand and shook Nathan's and then the minister started the ceremony .  
  
"We are gathered here today to join these to people in holy matrimony." He gave a little speech about how sacred the vow of marriage was and then began the their vows. "Do you Nathan Michael Scott take Haley Elizabeth James to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or for poorer, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, as long as you bother shall live?"   
  
"I do." Nathan said, slightly choked up. He couldn't see through the veil but he knew that Haley was probably crying. The minister did the same for Haley and when she said I do Nathan knew for sure that she was indeed crying. After they exchanged rings and the minister pronounced them husband and wife, Nathan didn't waste any time kissing his bride. He lifted the veil over Haley's head and kissed her, not caring how anyone would react.   
  
Everyone walked out of the chapel and the guests blew bubbles at the newly married couple as they got into the limo to go to the reception. 


	6. Monday, July 29 Part II

Chapter Five  
  
July 29-The Confrontation  
  
"I am proud to present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Haley and Nathan Scott." A member of the wedding band announced as the newly married couple strutted into the reception hall. The place was absolutely gorgeous. Everyone understood why it was so important to hold the celebration there.  
  
Haley and Nathan sat at the long table in the front of the room with the wedding party and Peyton and Lucas on either side of them. All of the invited guests were in their seats, conversing happily with each other. Haley heard the creak of the huge wooden door and looked up from the table. None other than Dan Scott was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Nathan your father is here." She gave him a little nudge and he responded.  
  
"What is he doing here? He was invited." He sounded slightly nervous as Dan made his way towards the table.   
  
"Hey son, you look happy to see your dear old dad." He walked up behind Nathan and gave his shoulder a little squeeze.  
  
"Why are you here?" Nathan asked firmly.  
  
"Can't a father just congratulate his son on his wedding? I see you finally went through with marrying...what's her name again?" Dan was referring to Haley.  
  
"Her name is Haley and you know that. Now you've congratulated us so leave." Nathan told him.  
  
"Oh but I also wanted you to meet my lovely wife." Dan said before walking back out the door. A few minutes later he returned with Brook on one arm and a baby in the other. They all gaped at the sight before them. It was hard enough to believe that Dan would get married a third time but even harder to believe that he had married Brooke. And was that their baby too?  
  
"Well if it isn't my two favorite people." Brooke said glaring at Peyton and Luke.  
  
"Give it up Brooke. That was almost ten years ago." Peyton sighed in frustration.   
  
The truth was the Brooke had gotten over the heartbreak of being cheated on. She could honestly say that she was no longer in love with Lucas. For a while she hadn't gotten over her feelings for him but soon after moving to Hollywood she had forgotten all the drama from Tree Hill. About a month later she met Dan. A familiar face in a crowd of strangers was nice for her. It didn't take long before their friendship evolved into something more. He offered her security and most of all money. After all that is what attracted her to Hollywood in the first place, fame and fortune. Dan helped her break into modeling as her manager. Shortly after he proposed and she accepted. Most of the people there figured it was just another case of a manager falling for his beautiful client. Brooke knew it was worse than that. In the back of her mind she had a feeling that he was doing it to spite his family and she couldn't help but feel like she was doing it for the same reason. It was the only way left to get her revenge on Peyton and Luke. Truly there were no hard feelings there but it was just easier to hate them. That is what had brought her to the wedding, her unwarranted hatred of them. The only bump in their little plan was the conception of their daughter Ava Rose Scott. Being pregnant did not help Brooke's flourishing modeling career and Dan knew all to well that he sucked as a parent. Another child was the last thing he needed, but thankfully it was a girl. He hoped he would have better luck the third time around.   
  
The group sat silently for a moment until the baby began the fuss. That finally got the attention of Karen, Deb and Keith.  
  
"Brooke Davis! I haven't seen you on years." Karen ran over to her. Lucas never told her what a bitch Brooke had become after their breakup so Karen always held a soft spot in her heart for her.   
  
"Actually Karen it's Brooke Scott now." She told her coldly causing Karen to back away from her. Deb heard the statement and looked back and forth between Dan and Brooke in awe.  
  
"Why don't we move this little meeting somewhere else so we don't disturb the guests?" Haley suggested. At that moment they were glad they decided to have an open bar because most of the people were already on their third beverage. The majority of them were adults from the Country Club that Deb felt obligated to invite. These people considered themselves social drinkers but if you watched them consume the alcohol you would see that it was a little more severe than that. As a result none of the realized that most of the wedding party had left.  
  
"So thanks for inviting us to your wedding." Brooke said sarcastically.  
  
"We didn't invite you because we didn't want you here." Nathan told her truthfully.  
  
"Is that any way to talk to your mother?" Brooke smiled sweetly making him even angrier.  
  
"What!? You are not my mother!" He shouted. It was a good thing they had moved outside.  
  
"Well let's see...I'm married to your father so that would make me your stepmother. And this would be your sister." She looked down at the baby in her arms.  
  
"Good job Dan. Having another kid so you can ruin their life too." Nathan turned and said to his dad.  
  
"I am you father. Never call me by my first name."  
  
"I can call you whatever you want because you aren't my father as far as I'm concerned. I am not a little boy anymore, I am 24 years old and I have my own mind now." He finally told Dan. Nathan had finally stood up to his father once and for all.  
  
"I can see that we're not wanted here. Let's go." Dan took Brooke's hand and walked away.  
  
"It's about damn time you realized that." Haley whispered under her breath.  
  
"Let's go enjoy our wedding." Nathan gave Haley a kiss and they all walked back inside. And they did enjoy the party. It was almost a good thing for Nathan that his father had crashed the reception because he was finally able to get all his feelings towards his father off of his chest. Now he could enjoy his life with Haley without regretting anything. 


	7. Tuesday, July 30

Chapter Six  
  
Tuesday, July 30  
  
Early the next morning Nathan and Haley left on their honeymoon to Hawaii. Thankfully they had taken the 6am flight because the meteorologist predicted that a hurricane was going to hit North Carolina. Originally hurricane Adrian was only supposed to be a tropical storm but as it passed over the Atlantic Ocean it picked up speed and power. As a result it was upgraded to a level two hurricane.  
  
Keith, Karen, Lucas, Peyton and the kids sat in the living room watching the weather channel for any updates.  
  
"We advise the residents of coastal North Carolina to move inland. A hurricane warning has been issued for the Tree Hill and Wilmington areas. Once again you are advised to evacuate these regions and seek shelter inland." The weatherman stated.  
  
"Well I guess we better get some boards to cover the windows." Keith said getting up for his spot on the couch and headed into the basement. They stored plywood there in case of a hurricane.  
  
"I'll help too. Peyton can you start packing some clothes?" Luke directed before following his uncle. Within minutes they were outside with the rest of the neighbors boarding up the windows. They could see the clouds building in the sky.  
  
Karen and Peyton came out and started putting the bags in the trunk. They packed as suitcase with a change of clothes for everyone and a tote bag full of all the other necessities like toothbrushes and hairbrushes. Cameran also stuffed a box of crackers in even though Peyton already told her that the shelter had food.  
  
The wind began to blow harder as Keith and Lucas finished. Karen started coaxing the kids into the car. Peyton ran into the house to get her purse just before they locked the door.   
  
"We still have to take care of the café and your house." Luke told Keith.  
  
"You and Peyton will go board up the café and I can go to my house. Karen you take Cameran, Gavin and Ben and we'll meet you when we're done." They all agreed.  
  
People on the way to the café must have thought that Lucas and Peyton were crazy because they were heading into town while everyone else was leaving. When they pulled up and got out it started to rain. Luke ran inside to get the boards from the storage room. Peyton waiting under the awning as not to get wet.  
  
"I need you to hold this while I nail it on." Lucas handed her a board and ran out into the rain. Before long it was raining harder and the wind was whipping past them.  
  
"I don't think we're gonna make it to the shelter." Peyton shouted over the sound of the rain.  
  
"Let's just get inside. I'm done." He replied pulling her inside and locking the door behind them.  
  
"I better call Karen and tell her that we can't make it." Peyton pulled out her cell phone and called.  
  
"Hello?" Karen answered.  
  
"Hi, it's Peyton. I just wanted to let you know that we're staying in the café. The weather is too bad to drive."  
  
"That's okay, we're almost there. Just be careful." Karen warned.  
  
"Tell the kids I love them." She managed to say before they lost the connection. Luke walked back from the kitchen with a pile of towels in his arms.  
  
"Oh man, I'm soaked." He sighed drying off his shirt. Peyton hadn't even noticed that she was drenched, she was too busy worrying about her children.  
  
"It sounds bad out there. We're gonna have to stay here. What are we supposed to do?" He asked.  
  
"I heard somewhere that you are supposed to go to the center of the house where there's no windows. That could be for a tornado. I'm not sure." She told him.  
  
"I guess the storage room is the best place." Lucas walked in and attempted to turn on the light. "Damn it, we lost power."  
  
"I'll get some candles." Peyton took some of the candles that they used as decorations for open mic night and some matches from under the counter.  
  
"Well isn't this romantic." Luke commented at the sight before him.  
  
"Yeah, it would be better if I wasn't totally soaked." She replied but he could tell there was something else bothering her.  
  
"Baby what's wrong?" He moved closer and put his arm around her.  
  
"I'm worried about the kids. I know that they are safe with your mom but I can't help it."  
  
"You care about your children. There is nothing wrong with that." Lucas comforted his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and he could feel her body shivering under him. Her damp clothes were forming a puddle beneath her. "Peyton you are going to get sick in those clothes. You need to dry off."  
  
"I love you. I don't know what I would do without you." She said sitting down while trying to dry off.  
  
"Have you ever thought about having another baby?" He asked.  
  
"You say that like it's nothing. You don't know how hard it is to be pregnant." Peyton replied.  
  
"You're right, I don't know what it is like to be pregnant and I never will. But I love the feeling of knowing that we created a life together. I could see it in your eyes when you gave birth to Gavin and Ben. You looked so happy holding them in your arms even after the pain of labor."  
  
"You know what, you're right. It's been three years since I was pregnant and I actually kind of miss the attention." She told him.  
  
"So are we seriously going to do this? We are going to try to have another baby?" Luke asked in disbelief.  
  
"I have never been more certain of anything in my life." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "How about we start trying right now?"  
  
"I like the sound of that." He agreed and went for another kiss.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Lucas and Peyton woke up in each other's arms, only covered by the towels from the kitchen.  
  
"We haven't been that spontaneous in a long time." Peyton said while stretching her arms. "I can't believe we actually had sex in your mother's café."  
  
"And she is never to find out about it either." Luke warned. "I don't think she'd be too happy knowing that we christened her storage room during a hurricane."  
  
"That is something that would fall under the 'Too much information' category." She agreed as she began to collect her clothes from around the room.  
  
After they were both dressed they decided to check out the damage from 'Adrian'. Lucas opened the door and was thankful that nothing serious had happened. Only a few large branches and mostly leaves were scattered on the street and sidewalk. Peyton walked out and started the car.  
  
Before they knew it they were at home with their family. Cameran had so many stories about her night in the shelter. Gavin and Ben didn't quite grasp the situation, Karen just told them it was like a camping trip inside.  
  
For all of them, it was a night to remember. 


	8. Friday, August 2

Chapter Seven  
  
Friday, August 2  
  
Two days later Nathan and Haley were lying in bed together in their hotel room. All of a sudden she got up and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Not again." He thought out loud as he followed her. He held her hair back while she threw up in the toilet. That had been a regular occurrence for the last few days. Haley was convinced that she had food poisoning from the shellfish that she ate their first night in Hawaii. Nathan, however, was more concerned about her condition. He had eaten the same food as her and he was perfectly healthy. Much to his dismay Haley refused to see a doctor.  
  
"I'm sorry I ruined the whole trip." She said as she splashed some water on her face. "I wish I could just get over whatever this is."  
  
"Maybe you should go to a doctor. It wouldn't hurt to find out for sure what the problem is. What is the worst thing that could happen, he could give you some medicine to cure you?" Nathan suggested once more.  
  
"I guess I could." Haley gave in reluctantly. Nathan called the front desk for directions to the nearest doctor. They got in the convertible they had rented and drove to the clinic.  
  
"What can I do for you sir?" The receptionist asked Nathan as he walked into the waiting room.  
  
"Well my wife had been sick and it looks like food poisoning but we wanted to check it out." He told the woman.  
  
"The doctor will be right with you. I just need you to fill out these forms." She handed him a clipboard and he took a seat next to Haley. It took about ten minutes for him to fill out the information. After that they waited almost an hour before their names were called.  
  
"Hello my name is Dr. Whittaker. I will be your physician today." He extended his hand to both of them. "What seems to be the problem?"   
  
"I haven't been feeling well the past couple of days and I think that it's food poisoning but we came just to make sure." Haley explained.  
  
"We will need to run some blood and urine tests to check for any other causes of your sickness. If they come back negative I can prescribe some anti-nausea medication." The doctor stood up and turned to Haley. "Follow me please."  
  
Nathan was left alone in the examination room while Dr. Whittaker ran Haley's tests. He sat for a while contemplating what the results would find. Then it hit him. What if they discovered that she had some kind of deadly disease? Could he stand to live without her? He quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind as Haley walked back in.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Like I just got stabbed in the arm." He poked at the bandage that covered the area where the blood was drawn. He just gave her hand a little reassuring squeeze in return.   
  
"We have your test results back." The doctor announced when he finally returned back to the room. He took his seat behind his desk. He saw the anxious looks on his patients' faces and gave them their results right away. "Congratulations Haley, you're going to have a baby."  
  
If Nathan wasn't sitting down he would have fallen over. That was the last thing that he expected to find out. He could tell by the look on Haley's face that she was just as surprised as he was.  
  
"I can recommend you the OB/GYN down the hall for an evaluation." The doctor signed a paper, handed it to them and walked them out into the hallway. (In case you don't know what OB/GYN stands for it means Obstetrician/Gynecologist)   
  
"Do you want to do this?" Haley looked down at the recommendation slip in her hand.  
  
"We're already here. We might as well." Nathan shrugged and they followed one of the nurses to the OB/GYN.   
  
They hesitated outside the door for a moment. Going in would only signify that their lives were changing forever. Haley simply too Nathan's hand and walked in. She knew that they couldn't avoid the facts any longer. They signed in and took a seat among the other expecting couples. Something triggered in Haley's mind when she saw a woman that looked like she would give birth at any second. That would be her before she knew it. She felt her nausea coming back. Haley rushed into the bathroom and got sick again. Nathan was at her side the whole time. When she returned all the other women looked at her with pity. They all knew what it was like to have morning sickness.  
  
A short time later they were called into the office of Dr. Baker. She introduced herself to the couple and the check up began by Haley laying down on the examination chair.   
  
"Haley I'm going to start off by doing an ultrasound. Do you know what that is?" She asked and Haley nodded. She pulled up her shirt to expose her stomach. Haley gasped as the cold gel touched her skin. The doctor moved the paddled around until she found the right spot.  
  
"That right there is your baby." She pointed to the screen. "From what I can see by the development you are about six weeks along."  
  
The whole time Nathan and Haley watched the screen in awe. The small gray area in the center was their baby, something they had created. A baby no longer seemed like a burden but a blessing. Once the doctor printed out the pictures from the ultrasound they left the clinic.  
  
On the way back to the hotel Haley got sick two more times. They decided that it was best to cut their honeymoon short. There was no way that Haley would feel well enough to enjoy the trip any time soon.   
  
Nathan packed their stuff back up and checked out the hotel while Haley slept in the car. They proceeded to the airport and traded their plane tickets for a flight later that day into North Carolina. 


	9. Friday, August 16

A/N: I'm SO sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I've been really busy with summer work for and AP class I'm taking and I haven't had time to write my own stuff. Once school starts I promis to update more frequently. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter Eight Friday, August 16  
  
Peyton flopped down on the couch and enjoyed the silence of the house. Cameran, Ben and Gavin had a play date at the neighbor's house for a few hours. That short time gave Peyton some much-needed relaxation. Since they had returned from Tree Hill two weeks ago both hers and Lucas's jobs had gotten extremely busy. A corporate art buyer had bought a number of pieced out of Peyton's showroom and she had several requests from other clients. Luke's practice took off after the doctor from the competing office retired. Both of them were stressed from trying to balance their careers and home life.  
  
Now that Peyton was becoming quite successful she was skeptical about having another baby. They had tried a few more times after the night in the café but decided to stop when things at work got too hectic. They agreed that a baby would have to wait for a better time. Peyton, however, had a feeling that by that time it was already too late. The damage was already done. It was never hard for her to conceive as she learned when she had Cameran at 18.  
  
The possibility that she was pregnant kept her from taking a peaceful nap like she planned. Peyton checked her watch; it was 11:00. Lucas would be home at 12:00 for lunch and the kids wouldn't be back until 3:00. It gave her enough time to buy a test from the store and take it in privacy.  
  
Half an Hour Later  
  
Peyton set the time for the test and sat on the couch waiting for the results. She knew that she would be happy either way. A baby was a blessing any time in your life whether the timing was right or not. The sound of the IM on the computer interrupted her thoughts.  
  
HaleyJScott: Hey Peyton!  
PeytonSScott: Hey Hales! How are you feeling?  
HaleyJScott: I feel great! I just got back from my two month check-up and I have sonogram pictures.  
PeytonSScott: It's always amazing when you see your baby for the first time.  
HaleyJScott:Yeah, Nathan couldn't be happier.  
PeytonSScott:Did you tell you parent's yet?  
HaleyJScott:Yeah but they think that it was conceived on the honeymoon. I don't want them to know that I didn't wait until I was married.  
PeytonSScott:How are you going to hide the six-week difference?  
HaleyJScott:I figured that they won't see me for the next seven months and when the baby is born we can just tell them it was premature.  
  
Peyton heard the time go off in the background. She realized that the results of the test could impact her life for the fourth time.  
  
PeytonSScott:Hold on a second. I need to check on something.  
  
She stood up from the computer and walked tentatively across the room to where the test sat on the table. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the results.  
  
"The line is blue. Damnit what does that mean?" Peyton shuffled through the package for the instructions. "Why do these things have to be so complicated?" She mumbled to herself. Finally she found the English side of the directions. "Oh my gosh. It's positive!" She ran back to the computer to tell Haley the news.  
  
PeytonSScott:You're not the only one that has an addition.  
HaleyJScott:What? Are you...Pregnant?  
PeytonSScott:Yeah I just found out. Don't tell Lucas that I told you first.  
HaleyJScott:Cross my heart!  
PeytonSScott:I gotta go. Tell Nathan I said hey.  
HaleyJScott:Say hi to Luke and the kids for me.  
PeytonSScott:Okay, bye.  
  
Peyton lingered at the computer for a few more moments. The truth lay clearly across the middle of the screen; she was pregnant. She was 24 years old and she had three kids with one on the way. It was not the way she would have envisioned her life ten years ago. At the time Peyton and Brooke were the queens of Tree Hill and Nathan was Peyton's king. Nothing about their dating experience was based on love and she had no parental models to show her how to have a relationship. Somehow she convinced herself that she would never find love. The only person she ever really cared about was Brooke, until she met Luke.  
  
He showed he what it felt like to want to be with someone every minute of everyday. Unfortunately the new feelings she was learning came at the expense of her best friend. When the moment came to make the choice between the two most important people in her life, it was the most painful thing she had ever done. For months after her friendship ended with Brooke she questioned her decision. Now Peyton wouldn't change a thing about her life.  
  
Lucas had taught her things about her life she never thought of and she didn't have to put up a facade around him. Plus he had three beautiful children with him, well now the count was up to four.  
  
Peyton was now contemplating her task of telling Luke about the baby. Breaking the news bout Cameran was not the most romantic experience but she made up for it by planning a candlelight dinner 9 months before the twins were born. If she had something planned for him when he came home he would be able to figure it out immediately.  
  
After about ten minutes of pondering she had an excellent idea. Peyton ran up to the attic and started digging through the boxes of baby clothes. Her plan was to hide a pair of baby clothes in Lucas's briefcase when he came home. Of course when he got back to the office and found them he would know exactly what the message was and freak out. That would be the most priceless reaction.  
  
Luke arrived about an hour later at 12:30. Peyton thought that she would burst when she heard him come in the door. She was never very good at keeping secrets.  
  
"Sorry I'm late baby. I had a patient walk in at the last minute and I couldn't turn him away." He apologized giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"It's okay; I'll make us some lunch." Peyton told him as he set his briefcase down on the kitchen counter and headed into the family room giving her the perfect opportunity to put her plan into action  
  
When Peyton was done making lunch they sat at the kitchen table to eat. Their whole conversation was a blur to her. Every time there was a silence she thought she would give away the news. When Lucas finally went back to the office Peyton let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The last part of her plan was in effect. She sat anxiously by the phone waiting for his reaction. It came less than ten minutes later.  
  
"Does this mean what I think it means?" Was the first thing out of Luke's mouth.  
  
"If you think it means we're having a baby then yes, it means what you think it means." She told him excitedly.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it...Well I can believe it but...I'm coming back home." He rambled  
  
"No stay at the office. We're gonna need all the patients we can get right now. But I promise we can celebrate when you get home." She promised.  
  
"Okay baby, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Peyton finally felt relaxed enough to take her nap. She slept soundly thinking of how lucky she was. 


	10. December 24:Christmas Eve

A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated and I really apologize. I've had this written for a while but just haven't had the time to type it up until now. Also, you might have noticed that the last couple of chapters have been light and fluffy but that was just the calm before the storm.  
  
Chapter Nine

Christmas Eve  
  
"I should never have let you talk me into buying an SUV." Peyton complained to Luke as she stepped awkwardly into the passenger side of their new Cadillac Escalade. Climbing into the seat of a 4x4 is not an easy task when you are 5 months pregnant. A crisp gust of winter air rushed into the car right before she closed the door. Lucas was busy strapping Cameran, Gavin and Ben into the back seat.  
  
The family had arrived in Tree Hill a few days earlier. Instead of flying down, they took the car in order to bring all of the Christmas presents. The trip down was over 12 hours and to make matters worse Gavin got sick halfway through the ride. Somehow Peyton and Luke managed to keep their sanity. Their final stop was at the beach house that they rented for the week. Ironically it was only two doors down from Dan Scott's old residence.  
  
The time seemed to be flying by, but the savored every bit of time that they could spend with their family. Nathan and Haley joined them in Tree Hill shortly after. Haley was only 6 weeks further along in her pregnancy than Peyton but because she was so petite it seemed like she would burst any second. She couldn't imagine how big her stomach would be in two and a half more months but Peyton assured her that everything would be okay and calmed a lot of the other worries that came along with being a first time mother. Nobody could deny the fact that these two best friends had the pregnancy glow.  
  
Earlier that day Lucas and Nathan had taken the kids to the river court. They enjoyed watching children learn the game almost as much as they enjoyed playing their own games. Meanwhile Peyton and Haley sat on the picnic table looking on as their husbands bonded. It had taken years for their relationship to come this far but to a stranger it would never appear that they were once mortal enemies. Before they knew it, it was time to go to Karen's house for dinner. It was a tradition for Karen, Luke and Keith to open their presents at midnight and everyone agreed to keep the custom alive.  
  
At 6 o'clock the whole family sat down at the table for dinner. No one ever ceased to be amazed by Karen's cooking. Apparently all of the segments and conventions she had been attending were really paying off. Cameran, taking after her mother, refused to the dress that had been picked out for her. Instead she wore a pair of black pants, a red shirt and her favorite pair of purple converse- she wasn't the matching type, but as long as she had her book she was content.  
  
Cameran had started first grade in September but while her classmates were struggling over "The Cat in the Hat" she was breezing through every book on the first grade reading level. The teacher did not fail to notice her ability and promptly recommended her be moved to a second grade class. Peyton silently thanked Luke for giving their daughter his intelligence gene.  
  
After dinner everyone sat in the living room to relax and watch some of the Christmas specials that were on television. Cameran, Gavin and Ben were running around the house on a sugar high from the chocolate cake that they had for desert.  
  
"I would like to propose a toast to." Nathan stood up. "I am so grateful to be able to spend this Christmas surrounded by family. Growing up I never really had this and so I can appreciate having my brother, my sister-in-law, my nieces and nephews, my uncle, Karen and especially my beautiful wife."  
  
"Cheers!" All the adults tapped their glasses of champagne together, except for Peyton and Haley who had sparkling cider.  
  
"Well while we are on the topic of family I would like to say something." Keith approached Karen and got down on one knee. "We've been dating for more than two years now and I've never been more in love with anyone in my life. Karen will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh Keith...Of course I'll marry you." Karen replied with tears streaming down her cheeks. She gladly accepted to diamond ring that Keith had pulled from his pocket. The rest of the family just stood in awe, watching as the newly engaged couple hugged.  
  
"Congratulations you guys. I'm so happy for you." Haley was the first one to speak. They all exchanged hugs sat back down. Peyton fell asleep with her head on Luke's shoulder and Haley slept with her head on Nathan's lap.  
  
Keith and Karen felt like teenagers again. They would look at each other and then look away. They were both smiling like idiots and Karen couldn't keep her eyes off of the ring.  
  
The ringing of the doorbell interrupted their serenity. Karen stood up and made her way to the door.  
  
"Brooke?" She was partly surprised by the fact that Brooke was even at her door but mostly surprised by her appearance. One eye was swollen and starting to bruise. Her lip was cut and she had bruises on her neck and arms. Karen quickly took baby Ava out of Brooke's arms and ushered her into the house.  
  
Lucas and Nathan jumped out of their seat at the sight of their former friend causing Peyton and Haley to awaken abruptly. None of them knew how to react to Brooke's presence. She had virtually disappeared after graduation until Nathan and Haley's wedding.  
  
Haley, always the caring type, rushed over and simply gave her a hug. Brooke burst into tears at this sign of affection. At that moment she realized how much she missed having her friends. Even after she tortured her at her wedding, Haley would still help her. Karen handed the baby to Keith, and Luke and Nathan went into the kitchen to get ice, leaving the girls in the living room.  
  
"Brooke honey, can you tell us what happened?" Karen asked while rubbing her back gently.  
  
"It was Dan...he hit me." She managed to say between sobs. All of them were shocked to here the confession. Dan had always been the quintessential SOB, but they never expected him to sink that low.  
  
"How did it happen?" Karen asked but Brooke just shook her head. "You can tell us, it's okay." She assured.  
  
"He came home from work...and I told him I was pregnant again...He just went off about how he didn't want more babies and that I couldn't make him any money as a model if I was pregnant. He started to hit me and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I finally got away and I took Ava and locked myself in the bathroom. When I came out he was asleep on the couch. I just grabbed as much as I could and left. I didn't know where I was going but somehow I ended up here." She explained through tears. Karen, Peyton and Haley were in shock. Nobody, even Brooke, deserved that kind of treatment.  
  
"We need to take pictures of this for evidence if you press charges. Then we can get you cleaned up." Haley, being a lawyer, knew how to handle cases involving spousal abuse. One of her first cases had been representing a woman who had been beaten by her boyfriend.

* * *

Kitchen- Keith, Nathan and Lucas  
  
"Damnit!" Keith pounded the counter with his fist as he walked into the kitchen. "I can't believe that he would do such a thing." He hadn't heard any of the conversation between Brooke and the girls but he knew as soon as he saw her what had happened. He foresaw it coming the day of the wedding, the way Dan spoke so harshly at her. Dan never had any respect for women; it was only time before he laid a hand on one.  
  
"Why would she come back here?" Luke asked. His expression was a mixture of anger and bewilderment. "After the way she treated us in high school and then at the wedding, why would she expect us to help her?"  
  
"Lucas I know you are probably upset right now. She made yours and Peyton's life a lot harder than ours but she needs us right now. This is most likely the only place she feels safe right now." Nathan explained calmly. He even surprised himself sometimes at how wise he could be.

* * *

Later that Night  
  
Peyton climbed out of bed for the third time that night. Being pregnant really does a number on your bladder. She made her way down the hallway and looked in on Brooke sleeping in the living room.  
  
By the time they had gotten her cleaned up it was past midnight. The kids had fallen asleep in the guest room everyone had forgotten about the presents. Haley and Nathan offered to let Brooke sleep at their house but before they could even ask her she had already fallen asleep on the couch.  
  
When Peyton walked out of the bathroom she was surprised to hear a light whimper coming from the living room. As she got closer she realized that it was Brooke crying in the dark.  
  
"I'm sorry did I wake you?" She asked as she approached her former best friend.  
  
"No, it was Ava. She woke up and I just realized how much she looks like Dan." Brooke told her wiping away tears.  
  
"It's okay to be upset. You've been through a lot." Peyton tried to hug her but was pushed away.  
  
"It's not okay! It's all my fault. I deserve it." She burst out. "I guess it's like the old saying- what comes around goes around, right?"  
  
"Brooke nobody deserves to be go through what you did."  
  
"How can you say I don't deserve it? I was such a bitch to you when I found out about you and Lucas. Then after 6 years I come and crash Nathan and Haley's wedding. When I came back here tonight all of you helped me. I took so much for granted- I practically spit in your face. You could have turned me away but you didn't."  
  
"Brooke, it's okay. I forgive you." Peyton told her and finally managed to hug her friend after nearly ten years of hostility. 


	11. February 14: Valentine's Day

Wow it's been a long time since I've updated but I've been really busy and I apologize. I tried to put some extra effort into this chapter to make up for it. Enjoy! 

Chapter 11

February 14, Valentine's Day

"Has anyone seen my pearl earrings?" Karen shouted frantically as she searched through her jewelry box. Deb, her matron of honor, was doing her best to do Karen's hair without burning her with the curling iron. They regretted not hiring someone to do their hair and make-up because it was only two hours until the wedding and Karen and Deb were nowhere near ready.

The good news was that Peyton, Haley and Brooke, who were Karen's bridesmaids, had been dressed for hours. However, they were too preoccupied with their own problems to help out.

Peyton was busy with Cameran. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get her daughter to take off her purple sneakers and put on the pair of white shoes that Karen picked out for her. Cameran ran around the house nearly ripping her flower girls dress a few times. Peyton tried the best she could to follow after but running was not something that came easily to a six and a half-month pregnant woman. Finally after an exhausting twenty minutes she promised Cameran a candy bar if she would wear the flower girl shoes. Peyton sent her daughter to watch "Winnie the Pooh" and sat down on the couch with her two friends.

Haley was sprawled out on the love seat with her feet propped up on the coffee table. She was five days overdue and her pregnancy was really taking a toll on her body. Her ankles were swollen and her back ached all the time. Nathan was doing everything he could to make her more comfortable but his attempts were futile. It seemed that she wouldn't be better until she finally had the baby. Until that day she would have to deal with the stress.

Brooke was glad that her biggest problem was the fact that Ava kept pulling her pigtails out of her hair. The past months had been a trying time for her. Things seemed to be going well for about a week after the showed up in Tree Hill. Brooke submitted a complaint to the police against Dan and had taken out a restraining order against him. Everyone had a feeling that things were going too smoothly and those feelings were confirmed when Dan showed up at Brooke's apartment one day with a gun. Brooke happened to be on the phone with Peyton when he broke in and when she heard Brooke scream on the other end of the phone she called the cops immediately. When the police arrived they found Brooke hiding in the bathroom with Ava and Dan trying to beat down the door. Bullet holes riddled the walls and door where he tried to shoot at them. Dan was arrested, put on trial and sentenced to life in prison without parole for breaking and entering, first degree assault and two counts of attempted murder. With a few sessions of therapy Brooke was on her way to a full recovery. On a happier note she had gotten a job at a local magazine as the fashion editor and much to her delight she learned that she was four months pregnant with a healthy baby boy.

All three young women waited patiently as Karen and Deb put the final touches on their outfits. All of them piled into the limo and arrived fashionably late. Brooke left Ava with Haley's parents in the church and joined the wedding party. Cameran, Gavin and Ben were in the front of the line, as the flower girl and ring bearers, ready to head down the isle first. Next came Peyton and her father, who had been chosen as a groomsmen. After was Nathan and Haley followed by Brooke and Tom, Deb's husband. Finally Karen made her way down the isle escorted by her father to the sound of "Here comes the Bride".

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Some tears were shed and overall everyone was happy for the couple. They all headed to the reception and started the party. Like any get together in Tree Hill there was plenty of dancing and alcohol. However Peyton, Haley and Brooke refrained from the festivities. They were happy watching their children dance around with Lucas and Nathan. Deb was proudly showing off a picture of a little boy in Vietnam named Wyatt that her and Tom were in the process of adopting.

Lucas and Nathan joined their wives at the table and caught their breath. The kids had danced for an hour straight and were busy playing 'Ring Around the Rosy'. The adults had no idea where all of their energy came from.

"How are you feeling Hales?" Nathan asked as he massaged his wife's shoulders.

"I'm having these sharp pains in my side but I think it's just those Braxton Hicks contractions again." Haley answered

"Are you sure? How long has this been going on?" He questioned with a worried tone.

"Since about 1:00 this afternoon." She told him as she winced in pain.

"Baby I think you're in labor. We're going to the hospital right now." Nathan said and as soon as Haley stood up her water broke. They rushed to the hospital with Lucas and Peyton right behind them.

The Hospital

Nearly sixteen hours had passed and the waiting room was filled with the guests from the wedding reception. As the hours passed they witnessed a number of couples being admitted and even more leaving with their new bundles of joy. During that time Haley slowly progressed. Nathan would emerge from the labor ward every hour or so, looking more haggard each time, to report on her condition.

One by one their family and friends drifted off to sleep. Keith and Karen had left for their honeymoon a few hours earlier. Not long after the kids dozed off. Somewhere within the next ten hours all of the adults, with the exception of Lucas, were asleep as well. Brooke was slouched in one of the chairs with Ava in her lap. Cameran, Ben and Gavin were sprawled out on the bench across from them. Lucas was sitting on the couch in the corner with Peyton's head on his shoulder. He couldn't imagine being any happier. He had three beautiful children and an amazing wife that also happened to be carrying their fourth child. His thoughts were interrupted when Nathan burst into the room.

"It's a boy!" He shouted causing everyone to wake up. "His name is Connor and he weighs nine lbs on the dot." He told them. Everyone congratulated the new father and Deb and Haley's parents went to visit their grandson.

They all spent gathered around Haley's bed and fussed over the baby in her arms. Mr. and Mrs. James swore that Connor looked nothing like Nathan in an attempt to express their disapproval of their daughter's marriage once again. However it was obvious to everyone else that the little boy looked just like his father. Their visit was interrupted when the doctor came into the room.

"Hello Haley, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"I'm still exhausted." She replied before yawning.

"That is to be expected after giving birth. How about we take the baby to the nursery so you can get some rest?" He suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." Nathan said because he could tell that his wife needed a break.

"The nurse will be here in a few minutes to take care of that." The doctor informed them.

"Can I ask you a question doctor?" Mrs. James asked, as the doctor was about to leave the room.

"Sure." The doctor looked a little agitated by the stall. He had other patients that he needed to see.

"I was told that this baby wasn't due for another six weeks. Isn't it unusual for a premature baby to look this healthy?" She inquired.

"You must be mistaken. This baby was due five days ago."

"That's not possible." Haley's mother seemed irritated by the response. "My daughter has only been married a little over seven months."

"Well I can't help you out with that. All I know is that your daughter carried her son to full term." The doctor told her curtly and walked out. The James gave a cold glare to Nathan and Haley and followed the doctor out of the room. Haley knew she was never going to see her parents again now that the truth was out. She expected the feeling to be worse but it was almost a relief. If her parents couldn't accept the fact that she loved Nathan then she didn't want them in her life.

Deb had somehow escaped from the room during the brief altercation. When she saw Haley's parents leave the hospital looking very unhappy she came back into the room with Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and the kids by her side.

They spent a few minutes meeting the new baby until the nurse came to take him to the nursery. Everyone was proud to have the new member of their family.

A/N: I know that on the show that Haley's parents are actually really cool but I had this storyline planned for a while...On kind of a random note, did anyone notice that Haley's dad's name is Jimmy?...That would mean that his real name is James James. I just thought that was funny ; )


	12. May 4

Chapter 12  
May 4

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Lucas. Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang as Lucas blew out all twenty-five candles on his cake with one breath.

"Daddy what did you wish for?" Cameran inquired

"Sweetheart I can't tell you because then it won't come true." He told his daughter lovingly, giving her a kiss on the cheek. When he turned back to the table he caught Ben and Gavin sticking their fingers into the cake.

"Let me take this to the kitchen and cut it before these two rascals eat the whole thing." Peyton brushed her sons' hands aside and attempted to pick up the cake. As she bent down she felt a dull pain make its way up her side.

"Let me do it. You need your rest." Luke gave her a peck on the lips and took the cake to the kitchen.

Peyton made her way to the family room and propped her feet up on the coffee table. Just as she got comfortable there was a knock at the door. The last thing she wanted to do was get up and answer the door. The kids had given her a rough time during the day. They insisted on baking their own cake from scratch but in the end more food ended up on the floor than in the oven. She spent the rest of the day cleaning up the mess and buying a cake from the local bakery. Peyton began to lift herself off the couch slowly when another pain shot up her side.

"I'll get it!" Cameran called from the dining room and raced to the front door. Lucas followed close behind and greeted Nathan, Haley and six week old Connor.

"Happy birthday Luke." Haley gave him a hug and Nathan followed with a handshake.

The newly expanded family had recently moved into a house down the street from Lucas and Peyton. They realized that they had outgrown their condo in Boston. Nathan left his partner in charge of their first sports club and opened up another one in Manhattan. Haley decided to take some time off work to be with Connor.

"Uncle Nathan come have some cake." Cameran grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house.

"Do you know if Peyton is busy?" I need to ask her a question." Haley asked.

"I think she's resting in the family room. She seems extra tired today." Lucas told her before joining his brother and children in the kitchen. Haley navigated her way through the house until she found Peyton sprawled out on the couch with a pained expression on her face and her hands rubbing her very pregnant belly. Haley set the baby down in the playpen and rushed to her friends side.

"Are you okay?" She asked her fiend with concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." Peyton said as she let out a deep breath.

"You are in labor aren't you? How long has this been going on?"

"Only since this morning. I didn't tell Lucas because I wanted him to enjoy his birthday." Peyton confessed. "Besides I hate sitting in hospitals for more than I need to."

"That's a good point. Just don't wait too long." Haley warned before the baby started to fuss.

"I think he's hungry. I'm going to heat up a bottle." She picked up Connor and took the baby bad into the kitchen. She came in the witness pure chaos. Everyone, including Lucas and Nathan, were covered in cake.

"I think it's time to get cleaned up. Go upstairs and get ready for a bath." Luke told the kids.

"This room is a mess. You guys better clean this up." Haley scolded them. She hated the fact that Peyton would end up doing most of the work.

"It'll get done." Nathan promised while testing the baby bottle on his wrist and feeding his son. Haley lost all train of thought at the sight of Nathan holding Connor. Nothing made her happier than seeing her husband bonding with her son. Connor was the spitting image of his father and his personality became more and more like Nathan's everyday. Her daydream was interrupted by shouting from the other side of the house.

"Lucas!" Peyton's cry sent shock waves straight to their ears and a terrified look immediately washed over Luke's face. He rushed out of the kitchen and found Peyton hunched over on the stairs clutching her stomach.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" He asked frantically.

"It's time." She barely croaked out.

"We need to get you to the hospital." He reached out to help her up.

"There's no time. The baby is coming now!" She told him before another contraction came. Lucas carefully picked up his wife and brought her to their bedroom.

"Is there something wrong with my mommy?" Gavin looked up at Haley with tears in his eyes.

"No honey, everything is going to be all right. Your mom is having your little brother or sister." She told her nephew.

"Nathan can you come help me keep the kids occupied. I don't think it's appropriate from them to be around for this."

"I agree." He scooped Gavin into his arms. "Who wants to watch a movie?"

"Can we watch Shrek 2?" Cameran came running out of her rom with Ben close behind.

"Sure." Haley replied and the group made their way to the family room, leaving Lucas and Peyton alone upstairs.

"Luke I don't think I can wait any longer." Peyton moaned.

"I guess I'll have to deliver the baby here."

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"I had to take an OB/GYN course to get my medical degree. I have a first aid kit in the bathroom." Lucas told her trying to sound confident but in reality he was dead scared. It was one thing to deliver someone else's baby, but delivering your own child was a whole other story. If he made a mistake it would mean the life of his wife or child.

Luke went into the bathroom and got the first aid kit. Inside he found a pair of rubber gloves. When he came back in the room he found Peyton in the middle of another contraction.

"Okay I think it's time to push." He told his wife. Within ten minutes she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"I'm so proud of you honey." Lucas wiped Peyton's forehead with a wet cloth. "Did you picka name yet?

"Riley Loren Scott." Peyton said proudly.

"I'm going to go tell the kids that they have new sister." Luke kissed the baby and made his way downstairs.

"Is everything okay?" Haley asked when she saw him enter the room.

"It's a girl!" He announced to everyone and they all went up to welcom the new baby.


	13. One Year Later

Chapter 13  
One Year Later 

"Mommy look, Auntie Brooke is on the cover." Cameran said as she pulled one of the gossip magazines off the rack on the grocery store line. "Is she really getting married?"

"No she's not sweetheart." Peyton informed her daughter. Ever since Brooke had landed a role in her first Hollywood movie the tabloids had been printing bogus stories. They got especially vicious when she started dating her co-star and big time actor, Jet Thomas. Brooke had to shoot down dozens of rumors ranging from psycho stalkers to lesbian affairs. Apparently their newest article claimed that the couple was engaged.

"But what if she is but she forgot to tell you?" Cameran looked up at her mother's matching hazel eyes.

"Believe me I would be the first to know...Sometimes people just make things up to get attention." Peyton told her daughter.

"But why would they want to hurt Auntie Brooke?" Cameran was still full of innocence and Peyton wanted to preserve that as long as possible.

"Don't worry about it Cammie.. Auntie Brooke thinks it's funny." She chose her words carefully because she could see that her daughter was on the verge of tears. Cameran had always been very sensitive when it came to family. The truth was however that Brooke had been deeply hurt by some of the things that some of the reporters published.

There had been one story in one of the more well known magazines a few months back. Somehow they found out that as a teenager she was quite the bad girl. They went on to say that she was earning her roles in the movie industry by sleeping around. To prove their theory they presented the fact that, as a model, she had married and had to kids with her older manager. Conveniently they left out the spousal abuse. The part that hurt the most was that it wasn't entirely false. Jet was quick to stand up fro his girlfriend and the issue was put behind them.

Peyton took a second look at the magazine in her hand and put it in the cart. 'She will find this one funny.' She thought to herself. She planned on calling her friend after lunch that day because it had been over a week since they had spoken. Brooke was busy filming another movie so most of the time she ended up talking to the nanny or Ava. Peyton didn't mind talking to the kids because they were candid about what was happening at their house. Ava would babble on and on about her little brother Wyatt. He was born eight months ago and from the few times Peyton had seen Brooke's son she could tell he had her friend's personality. She had even met Jet once and he seemed like a genuinely nice guy, the type of man that Peyton hoped Brooke would find. She concluded that it was definitely time to call.

The baby in the front seat of the car giggled and clapped at the sight of the familiar face on the cover. Riley was the spitting image of both her parents with a full head of blond curls and ice blue eyes. The only exception was her personality. She was the happiest one year old he parents had ever seen. She would toddle around the living room while Peyton drew and amuse herself with the simplest things. This was surprising because the other three children had inherited Peyton and Luke's tendency to brood.

She smiled at her daughter and ruffled her hair causing the girl to go into a fit of giggles. The elderly woman in line behind her smiled and complimented Peyton on having two beautiful daughters. Before she could thank her Ben and Gavin came barreling past the other people on line. Her thank you turned into an apology to the woman after her sons almost pushed her down. She told Peyton that it was not problem because she had grandsons and knew exactly how four year old boys were.

"Mom can we get candy? Please! Please! Please! Please!" Her sons begged as they jumped up and down.

"Boys I'm making lunch when you go home. I don't want you to lose your appetite." She told them.

"But we never get to have candy." Gavin whined.

"I'll only buy one candy bar. You guys will have to split it."

"Okay!" They both agreed happily and ran off. Peyton watched them each choose a different piece and a small argument ensued before Ben gave in. He had always been the more easygoing of the two and tended to let Gavin push him around. When they returned Peyton could tell that Ben was upset though he tired not to let it show. While the cashier was ringing up the groceries she bent down and quietly told him that he could go get the candy that he wanted as long as he didn't tell anyone else. He ran off with a big smile on his face and returned just before the cashier added the last item. He handed two candy bars to Peyton and she gave him a look.

"The other one is for you mommy." He told her timidly.

"Thank you baby." She said as he kissed him on the forehead. These times overshadowed the bad ones.

Peyton paid the cashier and discreetly out the two candies in hers and Ben's pocket. She loaded the bags into the cart and directly the kids to follow her to the car. Of course Gavin and Cameran ran ahead as she shouted various warnings about running in the parking lot. This time Ben stayed behind Peyton smiled down at him when she saw the candy bars sticking out of each of their pockets.

She loaded the groceries into the front seat while the kids claimed their seats in the back. She proceeded to strap Riley into her car seat and put in the "Spongebob" DVD that the kids never seemed to get tired of. On the ride home Riley would laugh whenever Spongebob came on the screen and Gavin was too busy arguing with Cameran over whether Squidward was a squid or an octopus to notice Ben eating his own candy.

* * *

Nathan and Haley 

Haley sat on a swing in the park watching Connor and Nathan play basketball. She couldn't help but smile as she saw her husband put their son on his shoulders to help him dunk the ball in the hoop.

At first Nathan had been terrified at the prospect of having a son. The last thing that he wanted to do was to turn into his father. But from the moment he set his eyes on his son he knew that he would be a natural at it. Haley on the other hand had grown up in a big family and was completely confident in her mothering abilities. Together the two became virtually perfect parents. That is why she was so exciting about the new baby.

Haley had found out earlier that day and was trying to wait for the perfect moment to tell Nathan. Suddenly she felt a little tug on the leg and found Connor trying to climb on her lap.

"My baby is an all-star." She said as she picked up her son.

"Would you expect anything less from our son?" Nathan asks after sitting down on the other swing.

"Nathan how would you feel about having another baby?" She asked warily.

"I would love to have more kids. Why are you-?" He finally realized what she was getting at.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"This is great!" He picked up his son and gave her a kiss. "I love you more every day." He told her sincerely. "We have to celebrate."

"Okay. Let's stop at Peyton and Lucas's house first." Haley suggested. They arrived a few minutes later to find Lucas watching a movie with the kids on the couch and Peyton in the kitchen talking to Brooke on the phone. They sat down on the couch with Luke and told them the good news. Lucas was happy for his brother and sister-in-law because he knew how much they both wanted a family. Cameran was happy but the other kids didn't quite understand the importance of the news.

Peyton entered the room shortly after and made an announcement of her own.

"Brooke is engaged!" She told everyone. "I saw an article today and I decided to call her and she said it was actually true."

Haley immediately grabbed the phone from Peyton and started giggling over the engagement and the new baby.

* * *

Epilogue/Sneak Preview 

"Hello this is Mrs. Watson, the principal at your daughters school. We need you and your husband to come to the school in regards to your daughter Cameran's behavior." This was the third time in the past month Peyton had recieved from the school.

"I will be there in a few minutes. My husband and I are separated so you will have to contact him at his home." She told the principal.

**A/N: I was thinking about making a third part to this series and I wanted to see if there was an interst. I didn't get a lot of reviews from the previous chapters so I'm not sure if I'mm going to do it. Let me know what you think about it.**


End file.
